Steps to Healing: A Ronon and Dr Keller Story
by SingingShooter
Summary: Inspired by Quarantine a Ronon and Dr. Keller Story about getting over past heart breaks, but after an incident on a planet Ronon doesn't know if he wants to continue the relationship. little lime, angst, and fluffyness.
1. Chapter 1: Asking Her Out

**_Steps to Healing: A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story_**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Chapter 1: Asking Her Out_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis; the flashback is straight from Quarantine. Spoilers up to Trio_

* * *

Dr. Keller is feeling a little jumpy right now. Why? She is not locked up in the medical lab like she was a month ago, Atlantis was not being attacked, she was not stuck in an abandoned Genii mining shaft, so why was she jumpy? Ronon just walked though the door with his latest sparring wound. She had looked up form running some tests to make sure everything was still calm when she saw him.

"Sparring," She asked gesturing to his arm.

"No," Ronon replied "I was washing floors,"

"Really?" here eyes went wide _'how could he have such a huge cut-'_

"No, I was Sparring," He said as he jumped on to the same hospital be he always did and looked over at her with a smile.

Dr. Keller shook her head _'how could I have believed that?'_ and with a smile she said "I should have known you haven't been in for one in a while, okay, let me look at it," taking Ronon's arm her heart rate jumped and she felt her thighs touch his knees.

* * *

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"Ronon," said Shepard

"Yes," he replied

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"How am I supposed to hurt you if you keep blocking my shots?" Shepard asked

"Oh sorry," Ronon Replied

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_--slice_

Ronon checked the blow that Shepard had taken to his arm, it stung a bit but it was deep enough to get him into the infirmary "Thanks Shepard!" and he started a jog down to the infirmary. He came to the doors with a racing heart form running and the aspect of seeing Dr. Keller. Ronon saw her before she saw him. Her blond hair was tied out of her face with a clip, a faint sweet scent came from her direction that he could not name, Dr. Keller was sitting down at the computer when she looked up and saw him.

"Sparring?" she asked standing up and walked over in his direction

"No I was washing floors," he said sarcastically but she didn't catch it.

"Really?" her eyes went wide

"No," he said and started smiling "I was sparring," he walked over the bed across form the computer and next to the stack of medical containers and jumped up onto it.

"I should have known you haven't been in for one in a while, Okay, let me look at it," said Dr. Keller and with expert hands she went to work cleaning and fixing him up.

At that moment both of their minds flickered back to the last time Ronon had come in to the infirmary with a wound from sparring. Ronon had come in and used a similar line and then they had been quarantined, stuck together in the infirmary. They both grew impatient; Dr. Keller because there (she thought at the time) was a disease out break and that she was unable to help anyone, Ronon just did not want to sit around doing nothing.

_"Maybe we could pass the time by get to know each other better?" Dr. Keller suggested Ronon just looked her up and down_

_"What did you have in mind?" then blushing and realizing what she had said_

_"Oh I mean you know talk, I meant not…So lets talk," Dr. Keller had said flustered._

Then they went on trying to blow themselves out of the infirmary with the oxygen tanks… but it didn't work…on getting them out. But it seemed that Ronon though it was really cool that she had done that and they almost kissed, but had defiantly had bonded over their time in the infirmary together. Now they both cursed the Czechs poor timing first by turning the lights off and then so abruptly back on. Since the Quarantine they only had seen each other a few times but never alone. So the Satedan when he was not off world had been sparring with anyone he could so he could get hurt and go and see her.

Dr. Keller finished Ronon's stitches she said "All done,"

"Thank you Dr. Keller," said Ronon with a smile and he started to walk out.

_'What are you doing' went his subconscious 'walking out,' 'you know you like her,' 'sure…I think….' 'What could hurt? Ask her to dinner!'_

"Uh… Dr. Keller," he said turning around she looked up at him

"Would you like to get a bite to eat together after your shift?" Ronon asked as he felt his heart rate increase.

"Sure," she replied her smile getting bigger,

"I will pick you up at your room," he turned to walk out again and she spoke up "Ronon,"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Don't rip out those stitches,"

"Yes madam," he said and he walked out of the infirmary and down the hall a bit and made his way to the sparring room to Shepard.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Shepard

"No reason,"

"Sure," Shepard said as they started back at hitting each other again.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"I asked Dr. Keller to dinner,"

"What did she say?" he asked

"She said sure," said Ronon with a smile

"You so like her" said Shepard

"I do not," he said directing a glare and continued to attack Shepard

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"Yes you do,"

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"You like what's-her-face that works with that other guy," retorted Ronon

"Yeah but she likes someone else," replied Shepard.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"Okay I am going to go running," said Ronon

"You are so in denial!" but it was too late Ronon had already ran out.

* * *

"All done," Dr. Keller said she was surprised that she had kept her hand steady enough to fix Ronon up.

"Thank you Dr. Keller," said Ronon with a smile and he started to walk out. Suddenly she felt disappointed_ 'not like he wanted anything other than to be fixed up any way, you shouldn't get your hopes up!'_

"Uh… Dr. Keller," he said turning around she looked up at him her heart pick up its pulse again.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat together after your shift?" Ronon asked she almost passed out

"Sure," she replied her smile getting bigger,

"I will pick you up at your room," he said and he turned to walk out again and she spoke up "Ronon,"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Don't rip out those stitches,"

"Yes madam," Ronon said and he walked out of the infirmary and down the hall.

Her heart was still racing as she went back to finish checking the tests, but she just stared at the screen for a few minutes just smiling.

_'He asked me to dinner! Ronan asked me to dinner! What am I going to wear? Okay now focus on getting these tests though!'_ but she could not focus it wasn't until she was tapped on the shoulder that she came out of her dream world.

"Dr. Keller?" said Teyla

"Oh sorry, how can I help you Teyla?" she asked as she came out of her dream world.

"I was just wondering I you had my tests in yet, you said they would be in before 1600 hours," with that Dr. Keller looked at her watch it was 1730 and she still had not finished the tests for Teyla.

"I am so sorry Teyla, I lost track of the time," and she finished running the tests though.

Teyla notice something was up with the doctor when she walked in. Dr. Keller was looking off into space and just smiling.

"Dr. Keller," said Teyla

"Yes Teyla," said Dr. Keller turning to look at Teyla

"Are you felling alright?"

"Yeah I am fine,"

"Are you sure you seemed…" the Athosian tried to find the right word "off in your own world…"

"Yeah I kind of was…" Dr. Keller admitted.

"Why?" asked Teyla now curious. _'Wow she is good at reading emotions….'_ Thought Dr. Keller

"Well umm…." Dr. Keller fidgeted with the edge of her shirt "I kind of got asked out to…out to dinner," Teyla's eyebrows cocked

"With who?"

"With Ronon," she said felling the blush up in her cheeks. Teyla just smiled

"It is about time," Teyla said "I can find out my results tomorrow," and she started to walk away

"Teyla!" Dr. Keller called but she did not turn around _'what did she mean "It's about time,"'_ pondered Dr Keller as she started to get ready to end her shift and go to dinner.

_'It is just Ronon,'_ thought Dr. Keller _'he won't care what I wear,' 'well why are you worrying about it then..?' spoke her subconscious_ ignoring this thought she looked at what she had out on her bed. She did not have a lot of civilian clothes because she did not need them what she did have was a cocktail dress, a black dress, a green button down shirt and her favorite jeans. There was a knock at the door and her heart jumped.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It is me Teyla," with a sigh of relief she opened the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ronon might be late picking you up-" Teyla looked at what was laid out on the bed. "The green shirt and the jeans will be fine," and she walked out.

* * *

Ronon was just sitting down watching the clock tick by when he heard a knock.

"Who is it?" he asked

"It is Teyla,"

"And John!" Ronon got up to let them in.

"Whoa, okay first you are so taking a shower," said John and he attempted to push him in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Sorry can I help you?" said Ronon

"You can't go to dinner like that!" said John. "Go shower and I have some clothes form earth for you to wear…"

"Why?" asked Ronon

"Look we know it has been a while since you have done something like this so we are trying to help you," said Teyla.

_'She has a point' spoke Ronon's subconscious 'the last one was Melena…'_ Ronon quickly shook off

"Alright," Ronon said. "You can help," with that Ronon walked into the bathroom and started his shower.

* * *

_Authors Note: ok what do you think? Review please!!_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date

_**Steps to Healing:**_

_**A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story**_

_By: SingingShooter_

_Chapter 2: First Date_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis; I also don't own "I'll be" by Edwin McCain _

* * *

Dr. Keller had taken Teyla's advice and had worn her green t-shirt with her jeans, taken a shower and as she fidgeted with her hands she tried to fix her hair over and over again until, out of nerves just brushed it straight so that it framed her face. Dr. Keller stood up from her seat and walked around trying to calm her nerves.

'_It only a dinner…'_ she though, true this was the first time she had done anything like this...

_Knock…knock_ went the door

"Coming," said Dr. Keller taking one last look at the mirror, when she decide it was hopeless she went and got the door to see Ronon…a very different Ronon then she had known...at least on Atlantis. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white button down shirt with the top few buttons undone casually with a dress jacket. The dreadlocks that he had been wearing down had been tied back.

"Hi," she managed to breath

"Hi yourself," replied Ronon with a smile

"You… you look very nice," she said

"And so do you," replied Ronon a few quite moments passed before Ronon spoke up again. "So are you hungry?"

"A bit," replied Dr. Keller honestly, but she was more afraid that if she ate something it would just come back up again from her nerves.

"Great," he said and taking her elbow he lead her out of the room and down the hallway as he took her the long way around to the cafeteria. His hand dropped as someone turned a corner, it was Teyla.

"Hello Ronon and Dr. Keller," she said and continued in her intended direction. They both entered the cafeteria mostly it was filled with other couples and groups of people sitting down and talking and eating dinner. They went and got some food and Dr. Keller was about to go to their usual table when Ronon spoke up.

"Lets go outside, it is nice out," he said so she followed him.

* * *

Ronon was not used to wearing the Earth clothes, in fact he was not used to wearing clothes that where not the ones he wore during his time as a Runner for the Wraith. Shepard had said that Teyla had said that he looked good in them so he wore them. He stood in front of her door he took a hard knock he was afraid he was going to take the door down.

"Coming!" came her voice from inside he heard her walking though her room and open the door. She stood in front of him dressed in a green button down shirt with a few unbuttoned at the top, the jeans she wore framed her slim figure nicely. Her hair was straight and framed her heart shaped face.

"Hi," she said

"Hi yourself," Ronon said, he then mentally kicked himself for saying something so stupid

"You…look very nice," she said

"And so do you," replied Ronon a few quite moments passed before Ronon couldn't take the awkward silence any more so he asked "So are you hungry?"

"A bit," replied Dr. Keller

"Great," he said and he took her elbow he led her out of the room

'_This is kind of nice,' spoke his sub-conscious 'now remember that Teyla said that she would set something up outside, you need to giver her more time take the long way around to the cafeteria,' So_ Ronon remembering what Teyla told him took the long way to the cafeteria upon hearing some footsteps he realized his hand was still on her elbow and he dropped his hand. It was just Teyla.

"Hello Ronon and Dr. Keller," she said and continued in her direction. They both entered the cafeteria mostly it was filled with other couples and groups of people sitting down and talking and eating. They went and got some food and Dr. Keller was about to go to their usual table when Ronon spoke up.

"Lets go outside, it is nice out," he said so she followed him. They walked out side to the outside eating area to see that Teyla had really out done herself.

A few more couples where outside talking, the whole place was illuminated with rose scented candles at each table the recognized a few faces as they took their food to a table by the railing. They sat down across each other and started eating.

When they where half way though eating when they heard some music playing.

_the strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath,_

Couples started to stand up and slow dance, mustering some courage Ronon asked

"Do you know how to do this?" gesturing to the couples, she blushed

"No I am afraid not…" so they both sat back and finished eating, but it was disturbingly silent with only the lyrics in the back ground.

_emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth tell me that we belong together  
dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, _

_I'll hang from your lips _

_instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…_

'_Okay, now what?' when Ronon's Sub-Conscious again 'neither of you know what you are doing, Shepard said you should dance…"_ that is when the idea hit him.

"Do you want to take desert to go?" he asked

"Uh…uh… sure I guess…." So they stood up and walked though the dancing couples to the cafeteria and grabbed some pie and fruit and walked out, side by side.

* * *

The suspense was killing Dr. Keller, the romantic atmosphere, the music and then the dancing…she had no clue what to do or how she should act…she was relieved when Ronon asked if they wanted desert to go…not that she did not like being with him, it was just that it was really awkward…

"Uh…uh… sure I guess…." So they stood up and walked though the dancing couples to the cafeteria and grabbed some pie and fruit and walked out, side by side. They walked for a bit by themselves just side by side. After a while of walking Dr. Keller realized they where over by the living quarters.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"My room," he replied,

'_Whoa wait…his room…his room?!'_ she started to panic _'sex on the first date? Really Ronon? Who do you think I am?'_

Ronon turned to face her "you see the whole thing in the cafeteria was planed by Teyla, it was kind of out of my element, so to speak,"

"Yeah… it was a little weird for me to…" Dr. Keller agreed.

"So let's see if we can salvage a bit of this…" he opened the door to his room

It was fairly neat inside his room, a bed with the covers unmade, a night table, a few swords, a book, and one or two other random weapons that she could not name and a woven mat on the floor.

Ronon walked in and placed his pie and fruit on top of his night stand and took a seat in the corner.

"You can sit down you know," he said. Dr. Keller placed her pie and fruit on the nightstand next to him and sat next to him and for a while they where quite.

"In Sateda we would have dinner and then the person who asked would invite them home to talk." He explained

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dr. Keller asked still feeling a little weird being in his room, with just him and with the door closed.

"Anything," Ronon said

"Anything?"

"Yeah, like…how did you get your name?" Ronon asked, surprised by the question Dr. Keller answered

"It was my grandmother's name, how about yours?"

"Ronon was the name of my grandfather," he said. He sat there as if in thought and then asked "What job could you never do?"

"I don't think I could ever be a waitress," admitted Dr. Keller "It is where you go and take peoples orders and give them food and drink." She explained.

"Like a slave?"

"No you get paid but I could never do that because I have never really been….really good at socializing or standing in front of people…" Ronon just nodded as he grabbed some fruit, so with a daring step Dr. Keller asked

"Could you tell me more aboutMelena?" she asked. Ronon seemed taken back and she was afraid that he was mad before he asked

"What do you want to know?"

Relived she asked

"How did you meet?"

"Well," Ronon began as he leaned back into his seat. "It was a dreary day, my company and I were inside training, Rakai, one of my friends got lucky and wounded me just at the stomach, I had to go to the infirmary," he smirked a bit as the told the story, he had made the same approach this time to.

"She was the one that treated me. I had seen her before around, we lived not to far from each other, practically grew up together and I thought she was pretty, little on the weaker side but as she patched me up I noticed how her hands trembled as she treated me." He paused to collect himself. "And I noticed for the first time…how her blond wavy hair framed her face when it was tied back, how lovely she looked in the white nurse uniform." He stopped for a second took piece of fruit, and continued "I asked her if she wanted to get something to eat, and she said yes."

"So when ever we could we where together. I remember the night she told me how long she had liked me and how glad she was that I came to the infirmary that day and asked her to dinner, and I telling her that I was glad to," a few tears leaked out of his eyes and Dr. Keller put her hand on his arm, he did not snatch a way, only continued.

"I remember the first time we made love…and the last…I remember pleading with her to come with me so that we would be saved, I remember watching her burn in the explosion, I remember burring before the Wraith found me." He reached back to one of his dread locks for one of the silver bands. "She gave this to me…the day…the day we decided to be together….forever…" with out realizing it or really knowing what she was doing Dr. Keller hugged Ronon, he wrapped his arms around her and just they just embraced each other.

Finally they broke apart

"Sorry about that," Ronon said

"Hey it is okay," Dr. Keller said "have you ever talked to anyone else about this?"

"Only in passing," he remarked.

"Well this will help," said Dr. Keller. "Talking about it helps a lot," Ronon just nodded.

"So what about you?" Ronon asked

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever have a special someone?"

"I…I thought I did," Dr. Keller said as she looked down into her hands "I was fourteen, and starting collage. One of the guys in my class flirted with me a lot, and he asked me out on a date, of course I thought I was madly in love with him; he was the first guy that had ever shown interest in me. As soon as I couldn't help him any more in the class ditched me. He used me to pass the class, since then I never got romantically involved with anyone, until now." And with that she leaned her head against Ronon's shoulder.

"You know, I could get used to having you like this," Ronon said and Dr. Keller looked up into his hazel-brown eyes, she felt his arm wrap around her again.

"I think I could get used to this to," Dr. Keller replied.

Ronon grabbed her chin and kissed her, and before she knew it, it was over. He smiled at her and grabbed her wrist.

"It is kind of late Doc," he said, she checked her watch, it read nine o'clock

"Yeah it kind of is," she said. Ronon got up and then pulled her up

"I will walk you to your quarters," he said taking her hand and they walked out of his room and down to hers. They stopped at her door and just stood together.

"So does this mean," Dr. Keller said gesturing to their still locked hands. "That where…"

"Together?" Ronon offered

"Yeah…" Dr. Keller blushed

"Only," Ronon said, "If I can call you Jennifer or Jenny,"

"sure," Jennifer said with a smile, she gave him a hug then stood on her tippy-toes to try and kiss him, Ronon just picked her up the rest of the way so her feet where off the floor, with a quick kiss and a squeal from Jennifer he put her down

"Good night, Jennifer," said Ronon

"Good Night Ronon," and with that she entered her room, got ready for bed and spent the night dreaming of Ronon.

* * *

He was walking back to his room after taking Jennifer back to her room, for the first time in a while he felt lighter then a feather and he felt a goofy grin on his face as he walked back to his room. He was so absorbed in his happiness that he did not even see someone coming until he ran into them.

"Oh sorry," he said and he saw who he had bumped into

"Watch where you are going!" snapped the Canadian know-it-all

"Sorry McKay," Ronon said and he kept walking.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" he asked, Ronon just kept smiling and headed to his room.

"Okay fine don't tell me," McKay called after.

In his room Ronon lay on his bed thinking about how the date had gone, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face and with a dream of Dr. Jennifer Keller.

* * *

_Authors Note: Yay new chapter, now the next one probably won't be out for a while because of school (blah) and so I give you this one now… thank you to all my alerters, favers and reviewers I love you all dearly!! _


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Entity

_**The Steps to Healing:**_

_**A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story**_

_By: SingingShooter_

_Chapter 3: Strange Entity _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis;_

_WARNING: some lime towards the end!_

* * *

Jennifer felt the sun on her face snuggled into her pillow, trying to get some more sleep, except she couldn't; her pillow was to firm to be a pillow but strangely just as comfortable….she flickered her eyes opened and then the memories came back.

Last night had been movie night with Ronon and his team and they held it in Ronon's room. They all gathered around and Shepard popped in a movie.

"What are we watching?" Jennifer asked

"Serenity," he had replied. Jennifer just smiled when he said that, Serenity was one of her favorite movies. After they watched the movie every one cleared out leaving Jennifer and Ronan to clean up the popcorn kernels, candy wrappers and cups that the team had left behind. Once they had finished cleaning up it was really late and they where both to tired so Jennifer plopped down in Ronon's bed and soon fell asleep.

A yawn came form the sleeping Satedan; he blinked and looked down on her.

'_I guess he didn't want to kick me out,'_

"I could get used to this," he said before kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she said and she smiled at him "ready for breakfast?" she asked

"Sure," Ronan replied, "But you might want to change into something other than the clothes that you where wearing last night,"

"I'll go take a shower and-"

"I'll pick you up," finished Ronon. So Jennifer got out of bed and walked down to her room.

Jennifer stepped out of her shower and put her clothes on. As Jennifer pulled on her shoes she heard the chime of the door.

"Coming!!" she called and with a wave of her hand in front of the crystals and she opened the door.

"Hey Jenny," said Ronon looking down on her and smiling. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep," she replied and they walked hand in hand down to the cafeteria. They walked in and grabbed some food.

"Ronon! Dr. Keller!" called Shepard and they walked over to join the table with their friends.

They sat down and where about to start eating when Shepard asked a question.

"So what is up with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked

"Well you are perky," said Shepard, everyone gave him a weird look "-er than usual, and you both came to breakfast together…"

"They do that every morning though," Teyla pointed out

"Wait a minute," said McKay. "You pulled this same stunt on me and Kate when we where going out," Jennifer was confused but everyone else seemed to know what the joke was.

"We weren't doing that Shepard." Said Ronon

"Doing what…?" asked Jennifer.

"What Shepard is trying to imply that you and Ronon participated in sexual activities last night?" Said Tayla.

Jennifer felt a blush creep up on her face and an arm put around her waist.

"He is just joking around," Ronon whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back. Jennifer just started to think of a come back when Samantha Carter came up.

"Hey guys," she said

"Hey," they replied

"I need you guys to go to M6R-125 today,"

"The one near the galactic bridge that McKay built?"

"Yep,"

"I thought it was uninhabited." McKay said

"Yes but we want to go check up on it again now that we are trying to build the bridge again."

"Alright," everyone said and they got up and got ready to leave.

"Dr. Keller," called Samantha

"Yes,"

"Could you go with them please?"

"Sure," she said

* * *

Ronon could tell that Jennifer was still not used to going off world, but she had gotten better, more comfortable. She finished suiting up, grabbed her medical bag and went over to stand by him.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Yep," he replied looking down at her, he could not believe that this was his; he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Ronon kissed her cheek and walked out with Shepard, McKay to the control room.

"Alright you guys are just going to check this planet out to make sure nothing is going on,"

"Yes Carter,"

"Alright I expect you to report back in an hour,"

"Understood Colonel," said Shepard, the gate swooshed and the watery like substance appeared within the ring and the team walked forward and walked through the ring.

* * *

They appeared on the other side of the gate, it never ceased to amaze Jennifer how gate-travel worked.

On the other side, it was desert like, almost like, the pictures of Mars. McKay was muttering and looking at all the instruments he brought when,

"Oh that's weird," McKay said

"What is it?" asked Shepard

"I am getting a really strange energy reading, in front of us and coming closer." Grabbing her backpack Ronan just about threw her behind a rock and he stood on the outer edge of the rock hand on his gun.

When she looked over the rock top of the rock with a little effort, she couldn't believe what she saw…

"Ronon?" but he was right next to her, she looked next to her, and he still was there, but she felt suddenly drawn to this one, she really wanted to be near him. She started walking towards it, all rational though was gone, just a desire, she was standing right next to it when she heard P-90 fire. This caused her to jump in the air. The Ronon was gone, vanished.

"What are you doing Shepard? You could have killed her!"

"No I wasn't she was right beside the thing, I wouldn't have shot Doc."

"Still you could have killed her."

"Alright let's finish this," said Jennifer. "McKay, anymore of those life signs?"

"Nope,"

"We still should finish checking the planet."

So they walked around McKay was whining about it but they finally got the job done and headed back home. But all during this time Ronon wouldn't say a word, to her or the rest of the team.

"Hey," she said when they finished the debriefing, they decided the planet was a no-go for now; they would have to go and check it again at a later date.

"Hey," he replied

"Something up?"

"Yeah if you don't mind I need a moment…alone," so Jennifer turned away and left, leaving the hallway to think things over.

Jennifer was finishing up and email to her dad when the door chime went off.

"One second," she called. Jennifer saved the email, and walked over to open the door. She was standing in front of it when it opened by itself to reveal Ronon.

"Oh hey, are you do-?" Jennifer was cut of by a pair of very egger lips. The first kiss was gentle, but the second kiss came with more force than she anticipated almost crushing her mouth.

"Jennifer I love you, I want you right now." said Ronon with that he picked her up and carried her to her bed, still kissing her with a great impatience.

'_What is going on? Do I even want this?'_ thoughts race through Jennifer's mind, but she felt Ronon's hands roaming around, flicking his fingers under her clothes, lips kissing her lips, neck and collar bone.

'_I hope the door is closed.'_ And that was her last rational though before she lost herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Just be Friends

_**Steps to Healing:**_

_**A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story**_

_By: SingingShooter_

_Chapter 4: Lets Just be Friends_

_Authors Note: yes this is really short, but the next one is a little longer! we also will not hear from Dr. Jennifer Keller for a couple of chapters!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis;_

* * *

Ronon did not want to do this, he had never felt so over whelmed. He stood outside of Jennifer's room just staring at the door. Normally this was their movie night, the night they would snuggle up on the couch and watch some movie from earth. That was all going to end tonight. With a knock on the door, Jennifer was the door swiftly with a bowl of popcorn and a smile.

"I managed to get the last bag," she said, her eyes where brighter than usual and she seemed more flirty than usual. She stated walking over to her bed swishing her hips as she went. Yeah defiantly more flirty. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked

"No," Ronon said.

"What's up?" a look of concern dropped over her face. "Are you sick? Does Shepard have a mission for you-"

"Jennifer," said Ronon, she looked up into his brown eyes. "I want to tell you something,"

She just nodded.

"After….After what happened yesterday, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked a puzzled look came across her face.

"I…" how had Shepard put this? "I just want to be friends,"

She looked a little stunned, but she replied "okay," and shut the door. With a sigh Ronon walked away from her room, wondering if he had done the right thing.

_**Few Weeks Later:**_

"Hey Shepard, McKay, have you seen Jen-Dr. Keller?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Just wondering," replied Ronon.

"You still like her?" Ronon sighed at this

"Yeah I do,"

"Why did you break up with her then?"

"Well when you shot that strange entity, it looked like it was Dr. Keller dieing and…I felt really stressed out...you know I don't even know anymore,"

"Keller? I though it looked like Elizabeth, and I knew it couldn't be her, she is dead" said Shepard

"Yeah I thought it was Keller too…" said McKay

'_That's odd,'_ though Ronon

"Hello everyone,"

"Hey Teyla,"

"Teyla, have you seen Dr. Keller?" Ronon asked. Teyla was silent, she nodded her head. "Where is she?"

"She is on the Dedalus, going back to earth, one of the other doctors has been promoted to CMO, and the Dedalus brought more medical staff."

Ronon started running to the Jumper bay, "come on Shepard we might be able to catch her,"

"Ronon!"

Ronon turned around. It was not John, it was Teyla,

"She doesn't want to come back, Dr. Keller left for good."

Ronon felt like the air had just left his body. "Oh," he said, he felt like someone stabbed him. "She didn't come say good bye,"

"She didn't want to; she told me she hates long good byes and wanted me to say it for her."

"So she is not on Atlantis anymore?" Teyla shook her head. "She's not coming back?" Teyla shook her head again.

"Oh," Ronon said and walked away from Teyla, thoughts racing in her head.

'_Why did I let her go? This makes no sense. What came over me? Why would she leave?'_

Ronon made his way to the sparring room, picked up a wooden sword and started beating up the nearest Marine.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Strange Entity

**_Steps to Healing:_**

**_A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story_**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Chapter 5: Meeting the Strange Entity _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis; the names come from and it means Jennifer Nathan, Todooconhecimento is Portuguese _

* * *

"Hello, Samantha Carter, How are you today?" Samantha turned around to the voice, the voice belonged to a man, tall, broad shoulders, tanned skin and shaven black hair. His brown eyes gave him a feel of all knowing, like he knew everything she had ever done, and ever would do.

"Ah!" Samantha said startled.

"Sorry about this I don't mean any harm, I am Nimthîriel Antien,"

"Umm, Hi," said Samantha Carter.

"I came to apologize for a scare a member of my kind gave you a few months ago."

"Oh,"

"Would you mind if I saw Ronon, Dr. McKay and Colonel Shepard? More importantly Ronon"

"Yeah I would, I mean what are you?"

"Sorry," said Nimthîriel Antien "allow me to explain," and he changed before her eyes from a tall, broad shoulders, tanned skin and shaven black haired man to a shorter, bustier, plumper, light brown haired young lady.

"What….?" Said Samantha Carter

"Like I said, let me explain," she sat down in a chair and motioned for her to take a seat to take a seat and so they did.

"Let me start from the beginning, I belong to a race called Todooconhecimento translated to your language it means all knowing. We know everything and I mean everything, we can change forms, normally into something considered to be physically appealing to the…." She took a moment her to figure out what she would say,

"'Predator' but at a terrible price, we die with in a couple of days to be reborn into a different mindset, a different personality, and in a different place, we are also very weak beings, easily killed."

"So wait a second," Samantha said. "What took you so long to want to do this?" she asked

Nimthîriel Antien replied. "As I said we are born into different personalities, my predecessors did not have any desire to communicate with humans on any matters, or any desire to straighten out the mess that had been made."

Samantha nodded and Nimthîriel Antien continued.

"Normally we live on a diet of bio-energy, most of us leave to a desert or something after a while, but some of us stay around for a long time and become more powerful, start being able to manipulate emotions, live a little longer, but we are still vulnerable. We have existed for a long time, sometimes together, more often as nomads just wandering around. Some of us use are knowledge to play tricks on others, which is what I have come to confront you about."

"Well you did give are team a scare when they where on M6R-125,"

"That is not what I came to discuss," Nimthîriel Antien said. "One of my kindred, now dead, Dûrion, lived a little to long amongst humans, grew a little strong, did some harmful manipulation and uhhhh…sexually assaulted one of your people here."

Ronon had just been running to Samantha Carter's office to ask if he could go on a mission, she had denied him for the past few days insisting that he needed a break, but he didn't want to stop, he had nothing to do when he wasn't on a mission, but think about her. ?he did not want to think about her, it was too painful. When he walked in the room though he was confused to see young lady sitting in Samantha Carter's office wearing earth civilian clothes, "Umm, Samantha Carter-"

"That is not what I came to discuss," the young lady said. "One of my kindred, now dead, Dûrion, lived a little to long amongst humans, grew a little strong, did some harmful manipulation and uhhhh…sexually assaulted one of your people here

"Excuse me?"

"Samantha, she did not realized it, because 'Steve' disguised himself as someone she loved, and Dûrion was able to tamper with her emotions and her…partners."

Samantha Carter sat back in her seat, putting her hand on her head. "Who was it?" she asked

"Your, Doctor Jennifer Keller was assaulted, Ronon was manipulated," she said. Ronon leaned against the side of the entrance; Samantha Carter looked up at him.

"Can you tell us more?" Samantha Carter asked, the young lady took a tablet off Samantha Carter's desk and tapped and wrote for a while,

"This is all you will need," she said and she disappeared.

"What did she give you?" Ronon asked

"An address,"

"A gate address?"

"No an address on earth, it is my old apartment before…" she fell silent.

"Think it is a trap?" asked Ronon

"No I don't think so, she is monitored because she is still with the program, and she works with Dr. Lam in SGC."

"You mean I could talk to her if I wanted to?" Ronon's temper started to rise. _'Why had they kept her a secret from him?'_

"She asked never to hear from you again, now I see why," _'girls and their loyalty...'_ Ronon though with an eye roll.

"Can I go get her?" Ronon asked

"Take Shepard with you; see if you can straighten out this mess,"

* * *

_We will learn about Dr. Keller in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Answers and Together

_**Steps to Healing:**_

_**A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story**_

_By: SingingShooter_

_Chapter 6: Answers and Together_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis;_

* * *

Jennifer never believed how she saw though that peep hole in her door, she hadn't seen the man in months…what was he doing here? Curiosity got the better of her as she decided to open the door.

"Hi," he said

"Hi," Jennifer said back.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Yeah… I think we do, come in, take a seat," Jennifer said pointing towards a small breakfast table. They both sat down and faced each other. They sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say.

"Look Jennifer, I wasn't the one who…."

"Made love to me?" Jennifer said Ronon just nodded _'awkward,' _. "It really looked like you," she said. Jennifer was surprise at the sharpness in her tone. Ronon went on to explain about the strange entity.

"He took my form, had his way with you, manipulated me into thinking I was under a lot of stress and couldn't take it anymore,"

"Well that will make sense then," said Jennifer. Ronon looked confused "when I came back they preformed a couple of test, I was giving off a faint energy reading from uh…" Ronon just nodded and ushered her to continue. "That would explain why then,"

"Indeed." Ronon said they both smiled at him quoting their Jaffa friend. "How is Teal'c?"

"He is doing well," and they started talking, about common friends, Teyla's son, Jennifer's job, planets Ronon had been to, before they knew it, it was dark out. Jennifer and Ronon's stomachs rumbled at the same time.

"Are you hungry?" Jennifer asked

"Just a little," he replied

"Okay, I think I have some food around here somewhere." Jennifer got up and walked into the little kitchen and checked her freezer.

"Pizza ok?" she saw Ronon's brow come together for a second _'does he know what pizza is?'_

"Yeah that would be great." Ronon said. _'guess he does,'_ she thought. Jennifer took the pizza out of the box and put it into the oven. She went into the refrigerator and got out two cans at random. She did not realized what she had picked out until she was over by Ronon to offer the drinks to him.

"Umm… would you like a beer?" she asked

"Sure," he said, Jennifer handed him one, she cracked hers open and took a swig.

"Pizza should be done in about a half an hour." Ronon cracked his beer open to and took a guzzle.

They were quiet for a moment. Jennifer tried to find a topic that she had not touched, but she had shared everything with him...it was easier to talk to him then she though it would be after all this time.

"So will you be coming back?" asked Ronon

"To Atlantis? Maybe," Jennifer asked. Silence clouded them again.

"Do you want to give us a try again?" Ronon asked. Jennifer looked Ronon straight in the eye, placed her can on the table, Ronon mirrored her action, and closed the distance between them, with a moment of courage she did not know where it came from she jumped him and she placed her arms around him, Ronon caught her around the middle and she kissed him with all the love she could give.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes." Jennifer said. Jennifer craned her neck and kissed him again. She felt his hands grab her and she squealed

"Sorry," Ronon said, but the smile told Jennifer that he really did not mean it. Jennifer started kissing him again.

"I am glad we got this worked out," she said "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to," Ronon said.

_BEEP_

They both came to their senses at the sound of the beep, Ronon placed her down and Jennifer went to get the pizza out of the oven. Jennifer, heart racing from all the excitement today cut up the pizza and brought him a slice.

"Here you go," Jennifer said. Ronon took the slice and took a bite

"Yum," he said. Jennifer smiled and Ronon smiled back. Once they finished the pizza Ronon and Jennifer settled down on her couch and cuddled up together.

"You know Ronon," started Jennifer, "I feel better when I am with you, like the holes that others left in me are gone."

"Yeah I get a similar feeling," said Ronon they gave each other a smile and snuggled closer to each other. And they spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

* * *

_Authors Note: epolouge up next! reveiw please!_


	7. Epilogue: Life is Good

**_Steps to Healing:_**

**_A Ronon and Dr. Keller Story_**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Epilogue: Life is Good_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis;_

* * *

"Mommy! Tyro hit me!"

"No I didn't!"

Jennifer looked down at her two children. Her son, Tyro, looked a lot like her dad with a good tan and dark hair, her daughter, Melody, Ronon said looked like his mother with her dark thick hair and big brown eyes. She was about to reprimand them when she heard the chime for the door opening and loud foot steps.

"DADDY!" screamed the two toddlers as they ran to meet Ronon. He bent down and picked them up in his arms dropping his sword and gun in the process. Jennifer waddled over and picked the weapons up and placed them on a high shelf. The put them down and went over to Jennifer.

"Hey, beautiful," he said and kissed her.

"Did you show those Marines whose boss?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah, your nurses are going to be a little busy,"

"Okay well you got to go clean up, John, Teyla, Torren, and the baby are coming over for dinner," Jennifer made her way over to the table she had set to make sure everything was fine. The children were running around in the back ground and Ronon came up behind her.

"You must be tired," Ronon said

"Ye-No I am fine,"

"You have been on your feet all day, go a head and sit down, I'll take care of the kids,"

Jennifer did not feel like agreeing so she sat down in the nearest chair and listened to her husband chasing around her two older children and put her hand on her expecting one. She felt Ronon come up behind her.

"I though-" Ronon kissed her

"I love you," Ronon said

"I love you too," Jennifer replied.

_'Life is good,' _she though_ 'life is good. I guess it is good to get over past heart breaks and look towards the future for something better. I know I could never have anything better than this.'_

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank You to everyone who put this story in their favorites, alerts, everyone that reviewed and kept me going! Thank you so much!_


End file.
